Heatfilia Empire
by Sparrow-senpai
Summary: After a heated argument about strength, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Starlight, and Ji, decide to leave the guild. But how did training at Lucy's home change them from the innocent girls we know to cold hearted demons, literally and with their power, they create an empire. And what's this talk about Levy becoming the new Zeref? Can Fairy Tail stop their rule or is it game over?
1. Beaten but not Broken

**By the way, my OCs are going to be in the here since I need them to take certain rolls throughout the story. ^.^**

 **Heartfilia Empire**

Beaten but not Broken

 _Lucy's POV_

Ever since the Magic Games my guild mates have been treating me very differently. At first, I let them off the hook thinking that they're probably exhausted from the games. Then, after months pass by, I still have either been getting glares or I've been ignored all together. Luckily, this only made it easier to pick out who are my real friends which are Levy, Wendy (along with Carla), Starlight, Ji, and surprisingly, Juvia.

'I didn't think Juvia would actually be one who I would consider a 'real friend' but ever since I was ignored, she started paying attention to me. Heck! She stopped calling me 'Love Rival.' The only time she calls me that now is when she's playing around or teasing me. Too be honest, I'm actually thinking about leaving the guild and taking my five friends with me. That is, if they want to. It's not like I'm going to force them to come with me. Maybe I should ask them now that they're all here.' I think to myself until someone poked me in the back, obviously trying to get my attention. I turn around to face Natsu with a calm smile. This is new. He hasn't tried to get my attention for a while, much less talk to me.

"Uh… Hey Natsu. Aren't you supposed to be with Erza, Gray, and the others?" I ask warily.

"Yeah but I need to talk to you first." He says rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Team Natsu (excluding Wendy) and I decided that maybe we should let you off the team for a while. You know so you can go on jobs and collect the whole reward rather than splitting it up."

"It also because I didn't do so well in the Grand Magic Games too." I deadpanned, much to Natsu's surprise.

"Well, yeah but it's not the complete reason though."

"But Lu-chan isn't weak. That shouldn't be a reason to kick her off the team. That shouldn't be a reason at all!" Levy interjects, joining my side.

"It's not like you're any better Shrimp." Now Gajeel joined what was a conversation, is now an argument. I couldn't help but feel bad for Levy. I knew

"Well, if you feel that way then why don't you talk to me about it. Why are you joining Lucy's conversation?"

"You joined Lucy's conversation too. Anyway, I only did it so you'll learn your place."

"Levy-san needs to _learn her place?_ You make it sound as if she's lower than you!" Juvia says, disgusted.

"Maybe because she is and you are too." Gray joins Natsu's side. "We do have to save you guys most of the times."

"Oh. I didn't know that the number of times you save a friend determines how superior you are." Star says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was also covering Ji's mouth to keep the little girl from joining our growing argument. While Wendy stood back, not wanting to get involved in the argument either.

"Well it does." Natsu shoots back. "It means that they can't even protect themselves much less fight someone and actually win."

"Natsu, strong has many definitions. Even though you're extremely strong physically, most of you guys struggle in mental strength." I say.

"Lu-chan's right. After all, you can't solve _all_ your problems by hitting them." Levy defends my statement.

"That statement is probably the reason why you girls can't fight, much less defend yourselves." Gajeel says disapprovingly.

"Fine. If you guys believe we're so weak, then we'll leave the guild." I said but the guys only gave us bored looks while my friends gave me looks of shock. But eventually, they all nodded in agreement. "But mark our words you three, if we ever meet again, it won't be as _nakamas_." I spat the last word out like poison as we all walked up to the master's office, the rest of the guild staring in shock and silence. I wouldn't blame them though seeing how fast the argument escalated.

When we all finally climbed up the stairs, I gently rapped at the master's door.

"Come in." The muffled voice came through the door.

We all looked at one another but after one final agreement, I opened the door.

"Ah. Hello Lucy and the others. What can I do for you?" The master greeted us.

"W-we wish to… l-leave." I stuttered nervously.

"Leave?" Master echoes back. "As in leave the guild?"

I nod as the others look on with sympathy.

"It's because of-"

"Yeah. But I also want to get stronger, just in case something were to happen to my keys." I said quickly, not wanting to be reminded of _them._

Master looks down sadly but looks back up at me, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince me to stay here. "Very well. Make sure you remember the three rules." He warns. "One, you must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live.  
Two, you must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain.  
Three, though our paths may differ, you must always live you your lives with all your might. Never must you consider your own life to be insignificant. Never in your lives must you forget the friends you held dear."

We all nod in agreement. One by one, he removes our insignia's. When he removed our symbols, my hand felt surprisingly lighter. Probably because I was used to carrying the weight of the guild, with pride. But now, it's not like that anymore.

As we walk out of his office, he followed us until we walked down the stairs. "I hope we may be able to meet again you six again."

I shake my head slowly. "You probably may not. If we do happen to cross paths again, it will probably be as rivals." I says as we all walk out the guild, all eyes on us.

"What are we going to do now Lu-chan?" Levy asks after we reached my house.

"Well, like I said, we all need to get stronger somehow." I thought for a while. Trying to find the perfect place to train. "I believe my house has a big open space and it has a big library where we can study spells." I says snapping my fingers. "Meet me at the train station in fifteen minutes. Pack only the things you'll need."

 _Levy's POV_

Books. I need books. I have enough jewels for food and drinks but what I mostly need are books. Since we're going to Lu-chan's home, there'll probably already be beds, blankets, pillows. Even though I plan to learn a new type of magic, I still want to know how to expertly decipher ancient writing. After ten minutes of deciding which books I wanted to take and packing them in, I walked out of my room, locked the door with an enchantment so no one could get inside.

After a five minute run to catch up with the others, who were waiting for me, we started to discuss among ourselves as Lucy fetched the tickets.

"Is Juvia the only one getting second thoughts about this?" Juvia asks starting the conversation.

"No. I feel like we all said what we said because we were all outraged." Star says, reflecting over the argument.

"I don't know you all sounded pretty serious back there." Ji says, Wendy nodding in agreement.

"But if they were only just saying that, wouldn't they have apologized. If you ask me, I think they kind of meant what they said." I point out, knowing that isn't what they want to hear but it's the truth.

"Guys!" Lucy's faint voice could be heard. "I got the tickets! We need to take this train!" She points at the train beside her.

We all sighed but walked over to where Lucy was and boarded the train.

 _Lucy's POV_

As we rode the train, I couldn't help but feel weird. I'm so used to having Natsu lay on my lap, due to motion sickness but now it's just me. Levy is reading a book, Ji is sitting on Starlight's lap, playing a game on a lacrima tablet while the cat is taking a nap in her human form, Juvia is making water sculptures and Wendy is going over the spells she knew.

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

After we got off the train, we hiked over to where my house was. I pulled out a bronze colored key and unlocked the door. The floors were dusty and it was cold and dark.

"Don't worry Lucy-san. I can use my dragon roar to clear all the dust. But you and the others may want to stand outside though." Wendy offers.

"Ok. Also, you don't have to refer to me formally. Lucy is fine."

"Hai." So room after room, she opened the windows before using her dragon roar to clear all the dust out. When she told us that it's all right to come in, I went out to buy groceries while the others explored the place. But when I get back, we should all be ready to start our training.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. I'm trying to make this story better than my last Lucy leaves story XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	2. Secret Stash

**Heartfilia Empire**

Secret Stash

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

By the time I got back, the other girls are huddling around a table in the library, ohhing and awing at whatever is on there.

"These are pretty weird necklaces… Actually, those are amulets… Where did Lu-chan's father get these? Why were they hiding behind all these books?" I can hear them mutter to one another.I accidentally drop the groceries I was carrying as I head over to the hushed group.

"What kind of amulets did you find?" I ask, standing behind Levy to see what exactly their awing over.

"It appears to be amulets that we found hiding behind some books that were sticking out and I can feel a great amount of magic power radiating from it but…" Levy trails off.

"But what?" I ask, trying to get her to finish her sentence.

"It feels like dark magic though." Starlight answers for the bluenette.

"Does Lucy think we should use the amulets and learn how to use it?" Juvia asks.

I take a while to think about it. After all, dark magic is forbidden. If we're caught using it, we could go to prison, or even killed. However, it is the Magic Council's decision that decides our fate if caught. But, what if we could somehow find a way to take control of them? That way, we can escape persecution. Then again, even if we did manage to get the Magic Council under our control, the king of Fiore is just in the way. Well, we'll just have to come up with a plan to deal with him too.

"Sure. But first, we need to figure out what kind of dark magic it is." I say, eyeing the amulets. "The only way is by using it."

"There's only three though." Ji points out. "But I don't need it because my magic is pure so it'll just reject the dark magic."

"I don't really _need_ one, so someone else can have it." Star says.

"Me neither." Carla joins.

"Maybe you, Juvia and Wendy can have the amulets." Levy offers. "I on the other hand, will be searching the library for other spells."

"I guess…" I say as I reach for the amber colored amulet. Juvia did the same but for the teal one while Wendy chooses the royal blue. We all put it on at the same time. As soon as I felt the cold chain on my skin, a magic circle (that is the color of the pendent they're wearing) appeared below us. I can feel the dark energy being forced into us, almost like we're going to be crushed. It feels cold and despite being surrounded by my friends, I strangely feel… lonely all of a sudden but I shake off the feeling. Slowly, more dark energy pour into me, apparently too much for me because before I knew it, everything turned from normal, to burry, to black.

 _Carla's POV_

They all passed out! To be honest, I don't exactly know what happened. Even though, everything did escalate pretty quickly. It was all okay until they all put on those amulets. As soon as they wore it, a magic circle appeared below each of them and I don't know if they noticed but strong winds started to surround them. It must have been the dark energy since all the doors and windows were closed. On top of that the wind was bone chilling. Starlight already gave Ji her red jacket but the poor child was still trembling and cling on to Starlight for dear life. As for Levy, she was trying to find a desk to hide behind without being blown away. When she finally found a stable one, she pulled Star, Ji, and I behind it. We didn't think the winds were going to die down anytime soon. Heck! The winds were slowly getting stronger. Suddenly, we could hear a blood curling scream! Or was it a howl? Either way, Starlight and I were forced to cover our sensitive ears to black or at least muffle out the sound. It hardly worked thought. I can see Star flatten her ears against her head but obviously it didn't work. It felt like forever until the winds suddenly died. We slowly emerge from behind the desk. As soon as I see Wendy (and the others) lying there, I quickly rushed to her side.

"Wendy?" I gently nudged her with my paw.

She stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes. At least I knew she was alive.

"We should probably take them to the rooms so they may rest properly." Starlight says picking up Juvia despite having Ji still clinging onto her back. The kid used some kind of telekinesis spell to carry Lucy. That leaves me to use Aera to carry Wendy.

'I wonder what will happen next… I haven't gotten any precognition of what will happen but all I know is when it comes to dark magic, it's not going to end well. But, I have faith in Wendy. I'm sure she won't abuse her new powers. Right?'

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	3. Plans

**Heartfilia Empire**

Plans

* * *

 _Starlight's POV_

I can sense a great amount of magic power emitting from the three girls which isn't surprising. What surprised me though is that despite them being unconscious, I can still feel their magic power slowly getting stronger; I made sure to take note of that. They have been sleeping for several hours now and the moon is already up.

"Hey Ji, where's Levy?" I asked the sleeping lump beside me.

"Hmmm? The… library." She said slowly before sinking back into her peaceful slumber.

I sigh as I get up, causing a squeak of protest from the little girl, and walked into the library. When I get there, I can see the lights on. Not only illuminating the room but a small part of the hallway. I quietly slip into the library to see the bluenette searching the library, several books were already on the table. I cough to get her attention.

"Hm? Good evening Star." She greets me as I walk over to the table and looked at several of the books. They were all either red or black and the titles were written in ancient script. "What brings _you_ here so late at night?" She asks picks up one of the books.

"Well, Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy are knocked out still and Carla and Ji are asleep while I however, am not drowsy at all." I answer before asking a question. "What are all of these? I pointed at few books on the table.

Her content smile dropped to a more serious look.

"It's in ancient writing. I believe these books are written by Zeref if I translated the word correctly." She answers. "I truly didn't expect Lucy of all people to be keeping these books."

I nod in agreement. "I guess we all have our secrets. Well, I assume you're planning to read them so I'll be going. I'm pretty sure you can find some powerful spells or useful information." I say as I walk to the exit.

 _ **-=~In the Morning~=-**_

 _Lucy's POV_

Did I get drunk last night? It feels like I'm having a hangover. I groaned as I try to sit myself up only to flop back down almost immediately. I rub my face on my pillow in an attempt to wake myself up only to fail miserably as I feel myself falling asleep again. That is, until the smell of food flooded my room. I force myself to pick myself up and drag myself to the dining room. Juvia and Wendy were already up and happily munching on their waffles. I sat myself at the end of the rectangle table and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok. Let's get down to business." I said in a serious tone as I drown my waffles in maple syrup.

"Levy found some… interesting books last night." Star starts the conversation.

"Hai. I believe these books were written by Zeref." She informs us. "I found them hiding behind the books but there's only a few."

Really? I wonder where they came from. I don't think it could have come from my dad, he wouldn't be interested in that kind of stuff.

"What have you learned so far?" I ask her.

"The books contain various spells that could be considered forbidden." She answers.

"I'm currently studying the spells, except for the death spells. I don't think it'll be necessary."

I nod in approval before turning to Juvia and Wendy.

"Are you two doing ok?" I ask.

"Hai." Wendy answers first. "I can feel that my magic power increased dramatically."

"Good." I smile. "I'm glad you two okay."

My smile then turned into a serious look once more.

"So, how are we going to get back at the guys?" I ask clasping my hands together in a business-like manner.

"Just the guys right? I mean the guild didn't d anything." Ji says casually after drinking her orange juice.

"That's the problem." I sighed. "They _didn't_ do anything. They didn't help us. Even Erza stood there and watched."

"What about Master?"

"I already warned him that when we meet again, it won't be as friends. I want us to get our revenge in a way that would shock them. I want us to be threatening, make them think there's nothing they could do to stop us!"

"…" It was quiet for a few minutes as we all ponder. Then I can see Star give a ghost of a smile as she raises her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Where I lived, before I came to Fairy Tail, we lived in what they called an empire."

"An empire you say? That's actually a pretty good idea. Oh! What if to create our empire, we somehow combined all the guilds under our control?" I asked myself as others gave murmurs of agreement. "Hmmm… Empire." I dragged the word out, savoring the idea. "Well, now that we've decided on that, I have will be at my room if you need me." I said as I stood up and walked to the bedroom hall.

"Ok. I'll be at the library if you need me." Levy says standing up and walking the opposite direction, leaving the others behind to finish their breakfast.

When I entered my master bedroom, the first thing I did was fall onto my bed so that I'm staring at the ceiling. I held up the amber circle over me.

'Now, how exactly does this thing work?' I thought. 'Can I cast spells with this or is this only used to gain magic power?' I gave a frustrated sigh. 'I'm literally getting nowhere with this and I'm certainly not going to get anywhere if I don't know what this amulet is or does.' I rolled over and laid on my stomach. My nap didn't last as long as I wanted to when I felt my back getting warmer.

'Could it be…' I thought nervously as I picked up my head to see who (or what) it was. I looked around. Nothing. It was just the sun peaking through the closed curtains. I gave a tired sigh but sat up anyway. That's when a magic circle appeared right in front of me. I looked down to see my amulet glowing as one of the sun's rays shined ion it. I immediately take it off. As I took the amulet off, the whole amulet, chain and amber turned into a sword. The amber circle now acted as a pommel.

"…Well, that just happened…" Was all I could say at the moment. "I'll have to tell the others about this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I have had a bunch of tests and quizzes to do and I have a bunch of tests and quizzes coming up. So I may not be updating as often as I usually do.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	4. Oath

**Heartfilia Empire**

Oath

* * *

 _Starlight's POV_

After Lucy dismissed herself from the table, we all finished eating so we can go do our own things. As I walked around the garden with Ji, I stared at all the flowers that we passed by. That is, until we suddenly stopped. There were several bushes blocking the way, it was shaped in a way that it made half a circle; us currently being in the middle. Even though, the fact that random bushes happened to be in the middle of the walkway did not bother me at all, it was the flowers that were bothering me. Begonia's. Now, I was never the one to believe in omens and signs despite being raised in a village who lived their lives according to signs and omens. I was always the odd one out in my village, I guess you can say I was the problem child. However, the bushes surrounding us just heighten my suspicions of Lucy's plans. I was already getting a bad feeling about this and the Begonia's only make those feelings worse, considering that those flowers are basically a big beware sign, according to my village. I can feel Ji tugging on my black sleeve.

"Are you ok?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Yes." I answer simply.

Then she puffs her cheeks and looks away. "Lair." She mutters.

"How am I lying?"

"Your tail is swishing. You only do that when you're scared."

"Scared?" I scoffed. "I've dealt with worse situations. I'm just… uncomfortable."

"Yet you say you're ok."

"Don't test me child." I hissed as my tail started to twitch with annoyance only to have her run off laughing.

"Ah, Star-san. Juvia has been looking for you." I turned around to see her walking up to me. "Lucy says she requests our presence in the dining hall right now."

I nod as I motioned Ji to follow us. "So, how are you and Wendy doing?" I ask as we walk towards the dining area.

"Juvia is doing ok. Juvia is a little concerned about Lucy though…"

"At least I'm not the only one having second thoughts on this." I mutter. "Perhaps there is a way to convince her to not go with this. After all, in the end we all are going to get in big trouble for this…"

"Hmmm… Juvia has never seen Starlight so worried. Starlight seems to care a lot of Chujitsuna."

"Well, she views me as her mother figure, in other words her step mom. If that is how she sees me, then that is how I intend to take care of her. Therefore, as her 'mom,' I do not wish to see my child die, much less executed for something as silly as revenge."

"If Starlight feels this way, then why did she decide to join us?"

"Well, Ji sees Levy and Lucy as her close friends and if I'm correct they did save her from getting killed by a mysterious creature. So it's only natural that she feels that she owes Lucy and Levy for saving them so she will always be loyal to them. As her mother figure and protector, wherever she goes, I will go as well." I said, before the three of us walk into the dining room. Everyone was already there except for Lucy. After a few minutes of sitting in an awkward silence, Lucy finally entered the room holding the amulet by the chain out in front of her like it's going to bite. I sigh inwardly. I wonder if Carla has gotten any premonitions.

"I'm sorry I gathered you guys while you were busy." Lucy apologizes as she makes her way to her seat.

"It's ok Lucy-san. I'm pretty sure it's important." Wendy reassures.

"Actually it is. Anyway, I found out that the amulet can do something that can be deemed useful."

We stared on silently, waiting for Lucy to continue. Instead she opened the blinds an exposed the amulet to the sun. Then something unexpected happened, the chains seemed to mold together without heat and it started to form a sword. No wonder Lucy held the amulet out like that… Exposure to a single ray of sunlight and the chain she thought she was holding could quickly become the black of her sword.

"It looks like Lucy finally found out about that." Juvia loudly whispers to Wendy who giggles.

"Wait, you already knew?!" Lucy pouts as the water mage and the dragon slayer nod.

"Unlike Lucy, Juvia and Wendy experimented with our amulets while Lucy laid on her bed snoring."

"I don't snore." Lucy protests.

"Lucy must be deaf."

"I'm not deaf and I certainly don't snore."

"Juvia thought the mansion was going to collapse."

"This house is a lot stronger than you think. Me snoring would not have any effect."

"So, Lucy admits she was snoring?"

"W-what?! No!"

As the two argue on, I got up and attempted to quietly sneak into the kitchen along with Wendy, Carla,

and Levy. I would have been successful if Chujitsuna wasn't clinging to my leg.

'I really don't know when this habit started…' I mentally sighed as I half walked and half dragged myself to the kitchen. When I opened the door, the three were already there, enjoying icecream. I lift my leg (the one Ji is clinging on to) as high as possible so I can address her properly.

"Will you let go? You're in the kitchen now." I asked, not changing my expression.

Instead of answering or letting go, she pretends to sleep. Of course. They always do that. I gave a sigh of defeat as I grabbed two ice-cream sandwiches from the fridge. Handing one two the little alligator who insists on choking my leg, I start a conversation.

"How did you and Juvia figure out the amulet could transform?"

"It started when Juvia accidentally dropped her amulet into the fountain in the garden. Then, mines turned into a sword when I breathed on it." She answered. "I was trying to polish it."

"Well, if you plan to use it again, which I highly advise not to, you should be more careful." Carla says sternly.

"Hai."

"How about you Levy? How have you been managing?" Ji asks.

"I've been doing great. The spells are a bit difficult but I'm a lot quicker at mastering it than I originally expected."

I nod. "I've been wondering… Carla, have you gotten any premonitions?"

She shakes her head. "I don't need a premonition to know that something big is going to happen." She states simply.

"I guess that's true…"

Our conversation came to a hold when Lucy stepped in with Juvia.

"You guys went to get ice-cream without me?" Lucy complains almost immediately.

"Lu-chan don't be a complainer." Levy playfully scolds.

"Yeah a complainer." Ji happily repeats.

"I'm not a complainer, nor do I snore." Lucy replies, glaring at Juvia who flashes an innocent smile.

"Anyway, hold out your palms." She says taking out a tiny rock that probably found in the garden.

"Are you really planning to…" Levy sighs.

"Yeah. Just an extra precaution."

"Isn't that a sign of paranoia…?" Carla asks warily.

"When you think about it, her worries do make sense. If we actually pull this off and actually make an empire, loyalty is one of the most important factors for it being successful." I reply, moving Ji's outstretched hand from the middle.

"If you're in, put your hand in the middle." Lucy says putting hers in the middle first.

I hesitate for a moment before I eventually put my hand in the middle while keeping Ji from participating, much to the little kid's frustration. Lucy went first, cutting the middle of her palm, the red liquid rising slowly like an overflowing river. Then she proceeds to make the same cut of the rest of our palms.

"I swear on my blood that I will stay loyal to my friends to the end. _The very end_. And, I will not do anything that may hurt my friends or our common goal…" Lucy chants.

'I swear on my blood that I will stay loyal to Chujitsuna to the end. _The very end_. And, I will do anything I can to protect her. That was my promise to her parents.' I thought to myself as Lucy continues to chant.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Heh. It's been a while huh? Well, I still have a bunch of tests to do plus I need to practice since I'll be going to festival band very soon ^.^ That doesn't mean I've given up on this though.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	5. The Past and the Present

**Heartfilia Empire**

The Past and the Present

* * *

After Starlight's personal flashback ended with a shake of her head, the 5 supervisors were standing in front of their leader's throne. It was dim due to the large windows being covered by dark curtains but it effectively reflected the mood in the room. The supervisors stood straight and tall, not one of them daring to haunch over even the slightest. That is when their leader spoke.

"So, what did you find?" The blond asks.

"Fairy Tail has refused you offer." The young girl with auburn hair reported.

"They said they will continue fighting against us until the end." The blue haired girl, about the same age as the previous girl added.

The blond was neither surprised nor angered. She simply said, "You may leave."

The 5 supervisors gave a quick bow before walking out of the quiet room. After they left she drew out a long thoughtful sigh.

"So… They refused out offer. Well, this will surely get interesting. Right Lucy?" The short bluenette commented as she sat criss-crossed on a pillow beside her.

"Yeah. What do you think we should do?"

"It's your turn to pick, remember?"

"Very well." She replies, sitting up from her throne.

Meanwhile, the 5 supervisors are currently walking down the long corridor, discussing personal matters.

"Were you ok back there Star-san? You seemed to have spaced off back there." Wendy asked, her eyes displaying concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just recalling the tie we decided to create the empire."

"I still can't believe we actually made it this far." Carla commented, crossing her arms. "But most of all, I can't believe how much Lucy changed."

"Everyone knows if we're going to talk about Lucy, we have to do it somewhere else. Here is really not the best choice." Juvia murmurs quietly. Just enough for the other 4 can hear although, no one else was in the corridor. With the way things are for them now, one does not talk about Lucy without her knowing in some way or another. Say something she doesn't like and the next thing you know, you're blood is on her sword.

"Yes. It would be best if we retired for the day." Starlight said as walked into the hallway where the rooms were. "We may be doing something tomorrow, like always…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Since it's the end of the school year, I have a bunch of tests to take XP Plus I have a HUGE social studies essay I have to do. Plus, sorry it's so short. I've been having a writer's block apparently so I decided from chapter 1 to the chapter before this one was a flashback. So now, this is set in their present time.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	6. Friends

**Heartfilia Empire**

Friends

Although Lucy seemed calm in the presence of her supervisors she was _far_ from calm. You may be asking, _'they're your friends! Why not let them know you're on edge?'_ The reason is power. Yes. Power has been on Lucy's mind ever since she gained it and she is certainly not keen on losing any of it. Anyway, if her friend saw that she was on edge, that may worry them, which is the last thing she wants them to do. As the leader and their trusted friend, she wanted them to enjoy all the benefits, of course, they had to work for it time to time but it's not like she's making them do things that aren't worth their own lives. That is, at least, what Lucy thought. Anyway, she obviously was anxious about something. Her aimless pacing gave it away.

"Having trouble thinking of a plan." Levy asked, her eyes not bothering to even glance away from that book.

"It's not that…" Lucy trails off.

"You regret your ultimate decision (that being to create the empire)?" This made Lucy stop pacing and start pondering. Now building an empire certainly didn't come free. She, of course, had to make some sacrifices, both literally and figuratively, but that didn't matter to her. Sure, it caused her stomach to twist and turn, sometimes causing her to skip her meal and other times it made her straight up nauseous. That feeling, though, is easy for her to brush off. She only sighed as a response to the bluenette's question.

"No… I'm just worried about… You know… the future." She whispered the last part quietly, as if that was her greatest weakness.

Levy took a sharp breathe before exhaling slowly. "Aren't we all."

Lucy eyes twitched, annoyed by her friend's lack of concern with her problem.

"You're _so_ kind." Lucy hisses, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh really? Thank you for letting me know." Levy replies just as sarcastically, her eyes still glued to that book.

"What is so interesting about this book?" Lucy asks as she walks in front of her.

"Remember? It's one of the books of Zeref. I'm studying the spells so I can perfect and master it."

"Oh. Yeah." Deciding to leave the bluenette to her 'studying,' Lucy stalks out of her throne room and toward the viewing room. Though she could honestly care less what it looked like outside, she strangely felt relieved to see wizards entering and exiting the palace, packed together like schools of fish. So many wizards that used to be from other guild started to gravitate here. Some joined out of fear, others, in search of power, and the rest are from an agreement with Sabertooth to join forces. It still didn't help her feel less lonely. She honestly has six friends that she can count her life on while all the other wizards, she can hardly entrust a blank piece of paper to, knowing they're probably going to report it to Fairy Tail or even the king.

"That will change… Once I get Fairy Tail to join me. All I have to do is wait. Wait for them to come to me. Then we can all be good friends again. We probably could resume where we left off, of course skipping that dreadful day. And… I'm talking to window." She slumped over in disappointment when she realized what she was doing. "Well, if I'm going to wait, I better do something productive." Lucy said all of this aloud knowing full well that a certain white haired mage was listening to everything she said, ready to run and report it to Fairy Tail. When she turned around, the wizard already disappeared.

"Quicker than I thought." She muttered as she pushed a button to call one of her supervisors. "But, she's not quick enough." She exposed her amulet to the sun and drew her sword.

"Fetch her?"

"Fetch her. Bring her to me. _Alive_!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gasp! Who could it be? A traitor or an enemy? You'll find out in the next chapter :D**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	7. No Way Out

**Heartfilia Empire**

No Way Out

Light, quiet footsteps turned to loud clip-clop sounds as the white haired mage ran, attempting to escape. The clip-clop sounds grew faster as new footsteps joined in pursuit. The mage's breathing became heavier, nearly gasping, as she began to grow tired trying to find a way out of this maze-like corridor. However, hearing the light taps of one of the supervisor's footsteps pushed her to keep going. Then, WHAM! The mage didn't know what she ran into but it was silver.

"No…" Was the last thing she whispered and another white haired female looming over her was the last thing she saw before it all went from fuzzy to black.

 _ **-=~Later~=-**_

When the mage opened her eyes, it was dim and blurry. Eventually, after blinking several times her vision cleared. Checking her surroundings, she quickly found out that she was, unfortunately, in a cell.

"Is it really her Star-san? Are you really sure?" She could hear a young girl's voice echoing, getting louder the closer she got.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure." Starlight responded. "I didn't see her coming in through any of the entrances."

Eventually, the two made it down the stairs and toward the mage's cell.

"Are you feeling ok Mira?" Starlight asks, handing her a glass of water.

"Yes, much better than before." She replied, drinking the water in slow intervals.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Fairy Tail with the others?" Starlight asked, immediately lowering her voice.

"I came to hear Lucy's plans." Mira whispered back. "Do you think you can help me?" She dared to ask. After all, these two are Lucy's supervisors. The chance of them helping her is near zero.

The two glanced uneasily at each other before muttering what sounds like, we'll talk about it, and retreated upstairs. All she could do was watch with wide eyes.

'Are they actually going to help me, or is this one of Lucy's plans? There's no way I'll be able to know right now.' She thought, settling down on the cold stone.

 _ **=-~Later~-=**_

"So Mira wants us to help her escape?" Carla asks, crossing her arms.

Wendy nodded her head in response. "She wants us to help her escape so she can deliver the information."

"Lucy certainly won't like it if we betray her. She might kill us for that… Literally." Ji protests, her voice becoming unusually soft.

"If Juvia is correct, in the end we're all going to die one way or another." Juvia points out. "If we help Mira, we'll die in Lucy's hands. If we run away either we die in Lucy's hands or the king's guards. If the empire is defeated and destroyed, we'll most likely be executed and if we actually managed to escape and no one can find us, then we'll die either by animals or we'll die a natural death."

"But the chances of running away and not getting caught is extremely slim." Ji sighs. "So, with all choices in mind, what are we going to do?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, I finally finished all my tests and assessments so that means more time for me to work on the story. I have two important things to say.**

 **I'm thinking of letting you guys choose what they should do. Whether they should help Mira, not help Mira, or whether they should help Mira and attempt to run away. You can tell me in the comment section.**

 **Also, I plan to put the story on hold because I plan to write a short (maybe) Fairy Tail story and I'm having ideas to write a black butler fanfiction as well. Also because I'm kinda having a writers block. Well, that's all. See you next time.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


End file.
